


I'm Still Standing

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [17]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Crack, Crazy, Dark Crack, Dark Humor, Dismemberment, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Morbid, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Mission, Team as Family, i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Our group of immortals finds humor in an awful topic.
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	I'm Still Standing

They broke through the trees and into a clearing. They were far off from any roads but that wasn’t a problem. “Sound off,”

“Here,” Quynh replied.

Nicky replied in Italian, Joe in Arabic, Nile in English. 

“Book?” She turned around and it set them all off to looking around. There was no answer. They waited a moment to see if he was just slow coming through the trees. 

Tapping into her com she could hear rustling in the background. A grunt followed before the other groaned.

“Booker, where the fuck are you?”

“I’m here, boss. For the most part,”

Quynh frowned, “What do you mean for the most part?”

“I’m missing a leg, that last explosion got me. I can’t find my fucking leg,”

“Just stay there, Joe is gonna come to get you,” She shook her head. 

Doubling back Joe returned with Booker’s stump bandaged for the moment and hopping on his right leg. 

Seeing the sight Andy started laughing.

“Andromache that’s not polite,” Quynh chastised. 

“It’s the fucking Civil War all over again,” The woman was doubled over while the single-legged Booker flipped her the bird. 

“Well I guess you got one foot in the grave,” Joe snickered. 

Quynh smiled, “Least the mission didn’t cost you an arm and leg,”

“Really, Booker, you don’t have a leg to stand on for the argument,” Nicky clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Come on be nice, the mission got off on the wrong foot,” added Andy.

By this point, they had all dissolved into fits of laughter including Booker. “Come on, Nile you get one too,” he told her.

“Well, at least we weren’t completely /defeeted/ on the mission,” 

Once they started to settle down Booker spoke up, "Think we could get a discount if I hop into IHop,"


End file.
